This project is concerned with the design and construction of an O2 electrode with high electrical output, low O2 consumption per unit area, and fast response. We are studying the application of silver mesh as cathode material on the performance of the electrode system with the above properties. The silver mesh should reduce the oxygen consumption per unit area and avoid the usual problem of variable electrolyte thickness between the cathode and protective membrane.